


De Promesas y Mentiras

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>De promesas y mentiras vas hilando tu fortuna</i>. Todo el mundo miente. Los Winchesters más que nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Promesas y Mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ancary).



> Historia ubicada entre la tercera y cuarta temporada, cuando anhelábamos que Sam encontrase el modo de sacar a Dean del infierno y Ruby fuese _nuestra Ruby_. Escrito el 05 de Junio de 2008, como regalo de cumpleaños para Ana.Todo suyo ♥♥♥♥

  


_Sam, prometo no morirme.  
Dean, te aseguro que no viviré si me traicionas._

  


Sam permanece insomne frente al televisor y ha perdido el hilo de los infomerciales desde hace horas; los rostros se descomponen en infinidad de líneas idénticas asociadas a la voz monótona de los vendedores. Entre las aspira- _todo_ y los reductores milagrosos, solo absorbe un sola combinación de vocablos que le hacen recordar la maldita palabra una y otra vez, infiltrándose en su sistema como si fuera la contraseña (una vez perdida y de pronto recuperada) para explorar el archivo de mentiras que Dean y él se han dicho en todo ese tiempo.

_Prometo_

> _Prometemos que si el producto no le satisface, le devolvemos su dinero._

Garantías de mierda. Todo hay que decirlo.

Pero hay que reconocer que Dean hubiera sido excelente comerciante. Bajo el amparo de la sonrisa pícara y las miles de pecas que armonizan con el gesto, Dean podría venderle a cualquiera, la idea de que el Infierno es una buena zona inmobiliaria multifamiliar en la que las inversiones producen buena ganancia. Pero _Hey Sam, que tu no cubres la cuota_. Y también fue suficiente el día que Dean prometió que papá era superhéroe enfundado en Jeans y escopetas cargadas de sal y que ellos, serpenteando en la línea inagotable de la carretera sobre el Impala, eran vaqueros de asfalto, Rangers de lo sobrenatural.

En eso último Dean no mentía, sólo había sido demasiado ostentoso con la terminología del oficio.

 

 _Prometo que no dolerá_. Y Sam rememora que aulló como animal agonizante la primera vez que su hermano le cosió una herida. No era muy grande, pero la sangre que salía a borbotones dejaba un rastro caliente y pegajoso sobre el muslo. Dean hizo jirones la tela y le limpió con destreza antes de ponerle en las manos la botella de whisky de John y obligarlo a beber mientras le cerraba la piel. Sam tenía 17 y la carne le escocía tanto que confundió el miedo en los ojos de Dean: Creyó que se debía a que papá le daría una paliza por no mantenerlo a salvo, y puede que, sólo por un breve instante, hubiera sentido los labios de su hermano rozando la herida. Y entonces admitió que Dean le quería en serio.

 

 _Prometo que esa chica se muere por ti_. Y la mujer era guapa bajo el maquillaje barato, con afecto poco disimulado a los billetes que Dean le había dado. Sam, diestro en el interrogatorio hizo confesar con nulo esfuerzo a la muchacha, quien abanicó las pestañas pegoteadas de rímel: _Nene, si no quieres jugar, perfecto. No hay devoluciones_. Y Sam tuvo un cabreo histórico porque Dean se reinventaba así mismo como el mayor imbécil del mundo. _Necesitas desahogarte alguna vez, Sammy_. A Dean le faltó incluirse en la frase para completarla, pero eso era darle poder a Sam para lapidarlo, porque ¡joder!, no es que fuera con el piloto automático por la vida, pero tampoco necesitaba reafirmar su posición de varón (y hetero) cada vez que por culpa del alcohol, las penas del camino y un sinnúmero de pobres excusas, terminaban besándose y jadeando con la ropa a medio quitar, refugiados en la impunidad de las sombras de los moteles. Pero Sam se sabía amado en las mañanas, sobre las camas deshechas, cuando la luz enceguecía a Dean y se cubría el rostro sin apartarse de su lado.

 

 _Prometo matarte si te conviertes en algo que no quieres_. Una mentira a medias, a decir verdad. No le había matado pero estaba muerto y el cabezahueca de Dean, había intercambiado boletos en el estadio. Ahora vería el Apocalipsis desde el palco de honor, donde se podía oler y palpar la desesperación y el dolor como si fuera el suyo. Que emoción. _Serás idiota, Dean_. Y cada crepúsculo le quemaba la fe un poco, y cada amanecer se la reintegraba bajo la mirada verdosa extraviada de su hermano, observándole despertar. Rendirse no era una opción si la mitad de su sustancia vital se diluía precipitadamente, drenándole los pulmones (la médula, el corazón...)

 

 _Prometo no morirme_. Y Sam siente el arrebato de reírse amargamente mientras sigue oyendo de fondo las putas patrañas de la televisión. Le había creído. Aún entre los libros inútiles y las cacerías malogradas, con las horas contadas y el Colt desaparecido, Dean susurraba el credo preciso para hacerle sucumbir a una esperanza vacía por defecto. Entre sus muslos, con la lengua húmeda delineando las ingles y los dedos reptando en los pliegues hasta ocultarse dentro de la carne, allí Sam le confiaba su miedo. Entre las embestidas largas y lentas de Dean, las barreras caídas por el sudor y el esfuerzo, Dean le confiaba su fe en él. Y en el momento en que su vientre se contraía y el mundo se iba al carajo, únicamente sobrevivía al cataclismo el gemido sofocado de su hermano saciando la necesidad de certeza. _No me voy a ningún lado..._

 

Sam va por cervezas a la nevera, el molde de su cuerpo impreso en el viejo sillón permanece hasta que vuelve y se arrellana de nuevo. Una de las camas diminutas del motel cruje y le da un vistazo a Ruby enredada entre sábanas y almohadas. Para ser un demonio tiene costumbres muy humanas (y parece disfrutarlas mucho). No piensa demasiado en la extraña relación que tiene con ella ni como le afecta convivir las 24 horas del día bajo su espectro sarcástico e infatigable. Ella lo entrena y hunde los dedos en llagas que no sabía que tenía, pero no lo deja abatirse, no por completo. Él la invocó desde el agujero donde Lilith la había refundido y no puede arrepentirse ahora, aunque Ruby siempre le diga que su vulnerabilidad no la conmueve. Y ella nunca le ha mentido. No puede ponerse a su altura cuando el ha mentido incluso con más mala leche. Le ha mentido a Dean, por supuesto.

 

 _Prometo no olvidarte_. No se lo dijo pero se leía implícito en su mirada al marcharse a Stanford. Y ni una vez le llamó ni devolvió el único mensaje que Dean le envió para saber cómo estaba. Tampoco lo mencionó ni por error en las pláticas de sobremesa con Jess; tal vez creyó que ignorándole descubriría que no lo extrañaba demasiado y que podría emanciparse de sus caricias a escondidas y de sus súplicas mudas de contacto. No lo olvidó ni un día. Pero Dean jamás lo supo.

 

 _Prometo salvarte_. No lo cumplió y punto. Ya dolía demasiado pensar en ello, como para ponerle imágenes detalladas a su agonía.

 

 _Prometo que no viviré si tú mueres_. Allí estaba, emborrachándose. El mundo ciego y sordo en marcha progresiva sin salirse de los goznes todavía, ajeno a la invasión de demonios que se lo comía a pasos agigantados. No estaba propiamente muerto, pero estaba entumecido, incompleto y arruinado porque si bien cumplía al pie de la letra cuidar del Impala, estaba por cometer la mayor de las mentiras en pro de la hazaña para la que se estaba preparando como un caudillo. _Te voy a sacar del infierno, Dean_.

 

 _Prometo no ser el Anticristo Superestrella_. Hay que joderse con el título. En otras épocas sería la sazón de largas jornadas en el auto, pero ya podría guardársela para el momento en que su hermano estuviera de nuevo rezumando vida y le hostigara a preguntas del porqué y, sobre todo el cómo era posible semejante acontecimiento. Y Sam mentiría con la astucia perfeccionada con el tiempo, afilada en la soledad y los meses sin tregua, con los ojos de cachorro infalibles revestidos de sinceridad comprada en el mercado negro. Y con saliva y mordiscos y fricción. Sam tiene una lista mental detallada de todas las cosas que va a hacerle a Dean para amortiguar el terror inherente del infierno, para difuminar su confusión, para colmarle de aquello que es lo verdaderamente significativo: _Te tengo, Dean, te tengo..._

 

También:

\+ _Nunca he tenido sangre de demonio... ¿Dónde escuchaste esa barbaridad?_  
\+ _Bah, ¿Poderes? ¿En serio? aparte de ser una enciclopedia andante..._  
\+ _Encontré otra forma de sacarte de ahí. Eh... Ruby ayudó, ¡No sólo ella!, Bobby, Ellen..._  
\+ _Cállate por Dios, Dean. Te quiero aquí. Ahora._

 

Mentiras, benditas mentiras.  
¿Qué no es ético eso de que el fin justifica los medios? Pues la ética puede ir con sus dilemas a otro lado, porque él está ocupado recuperando lo suyo.

~▣~


End file.
